


Then and Now

by ChildOfTheStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheStar/pseuds/ChildOfTheStar
Summary: It was always the same between them. He smiled to himself as he readjusted his tie. He looked in the mirror as he patted his dress suit. It was white, befitted to the occasion.
Wedding Day





	

It was always the same between them. He smiled to himself as he readjusted his tie. He looked in the mirror as he patted his dress suit. It was white, befitted to the occasion.

“Taiga!”

Daiki was widely smiling as he leaned against the room’s door. Gone was his usual smirked and the angry lines on his forehead, his smile was honest and pure, he looked younger. He was stunning on his black suit which hugged his slim figure and he looked taller than his actual height. His hair was slicked back with some of the strands loosed to gently frame his angular face, he looked gorgeous—again, when did he looked ugly anyway. It was unfair but he guessed that was just how things were meant to be.

“How long are you going to stand there, ba~ka~?”

“Shut up! This is a special day so don’t go ruining it.”

“Come on.”

Daiki as the egoist between the two briskly walked until he was in front of Taiga. The redhead smiled to himself, it was always the same between them, he was constantly looking at Daiki’s back as he further move on, chasing his dream as he was left behind. 

Ever since his accident on the third year of their high school, he wasn’t able to play his beloved basketball, for a while he didn’t know what to do and he was lost and if not for Kuroko and the others, he didn’t think he would continue living without basketball, it was hard but he did survive and he was thankful to his shadow.

Kuroko for all his teasing and his lack of delicacy was there by his side, Tatsuya and Alex, the rainbow heads which was unexpected were there and so was his team mates. He was never alone. And he was grateful. He was loved. He is.

As he stared ahead, he caught his shadow’s eyes, probing and as if reading his soul. He was calm, unaffected but he knew better than that.

“Thank you.” He mouthed.

As he stared at the back of the person he ever loved, his first love, he remembered all the one on ones, the arguments, the sleepovers, the dinners and everything that has happened between them. It all began with respect that slowly changed to like and finally to love. He loved him. Then and now.

He just stood there as Daiki reached the altar with his bride, Daiki was happy, he looked alive more than ever and for all it’s worth, if the bluenette’s happy, so was he.

A lone tear slipped past his eyelids as he watched him kissed her cheek. He tried to take everything in, the other man’s appearance, from his head to toe, after all, this would be the last time that he would indulge himself to see him.

“Families and friends, we are gathered here on this this blessed day to celebrate the union of Dai—‘’

A gush of wind sent the leaves and flowers swirling around the place and several gasped as their clothes were played and that the flowers surrounding them created a beautiful picture. All were amazed except for a lonely redhead making his way out towards the gate.

“Goodbye Daiki.”

Daiki turned around just as he heard the gasped around him and caught sight of a blur of red and black on the gate. He blinked and his eyes widened.

“Taiga…”

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY :)
> 
> inspired by an artwork i read somewhere. :))


End file.
